Proteins comprise most of the functional and many of the structural components of living cells. Hence, they are vitally important to both human health and disease. For the past ten years COBRE-PSF has pursued basic health-related research in protein structure and function. While doing so we helped to recruit 25 new biomedical research faculties to The University of Kansas and our three partner institutions (Kansas State University, Wichita State University and the KU School of Medicine). We also built three highly successful scientific Core Labs dedicated to a) protein production, b) protein X-ray crystallography, and c) biomolecular NMR spectroscopy. As a result COBRE-PSF has done much to strengthen both the human and the physical resources for biomedical research in the state of Kansas. This application requests five years of funding for Phase III of COBRE-PSF, during which time we will pursue the following aims: 1) we will continue growing a critical mass of new and continuing investigators focused on the very broad theme of protein structure and function; 2) we will continue a successful program of COBRE pilot project grants that utilize our Core Labs; 3) we will strengthen our existing Core Labs by expanding their capabilities and their user base and by working with the KU Center For Research to position them for long-term sustainability based on a combination of fees generated plus a base of support from the University. The result of this will be a very strong cadre of successful mid-career biomedical research faculty and a self-sustaining group of Core Labs that support research in protein structure and function statewide. The overall impact of COBRE-PSF will thus be substantial and long-lasting.